Aang's Big Surprise
by Sophie C.M
Summary: -Cute Kataang one shot- Takes place on any day in Book 3. Aang scouts around for Katara on the island the Gaang is camped out on. He eventually comes across her clothing and humorously gives in to his innocent curiosity.


Aang's Big Surprise

By: Sophie LeBlanc

Sunday, April 4, 2010

Dedicated to Emily, my Avatar and Kataang obsessed best friend.

"I'm so bored," Aang complained, lying down helplessly under the shade of his tent. The sun was high in the air, beating its warmth down against his skin. It was a rather hot day, with only a slight breeze to contrast against the intense heat of the sun.

"Eat something then," Sokka suggested half-heartedly. He was sitting across from Aang, with his messenger bird perched upon his outstretched arm. In his left hand were some rounded pebbles as improvisation for marbles, courtesy of Toph.

"I just did eat some leachy nuts."

"Well then eat some more," Sokka proposed once again not taking his eyes off of his marble game.

"Is eating your response to everything?" Aang asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

Sighing, Aang turned over onto his side. He began picking at a dead spot of mind dawdled on how boring today seemed to be turning out. Aang considered practicing his bending, but didn't feel like it because he was tired from the session Katara and Toph had put him through yesterday. As an alternative, he thought about adventuring around the small island they were on, but again, found himself too lazy and tired to search for his glider.

Aang sighed once more and got to his feet. "I guess I'll go try to find Katara."

Toph and Katara were both gone, and Sokka and Aang weren't sure where they went as they had gotten into an argument and stormed away angrily. Aang had eventually decided that searching for them would be one way to keep him busy.

"What about Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah...Toph too, of course," Aang said blushing slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well good luck," Sokka said returning his attention to his marble game.

"You wanna come?" Aang proposed brightly, his mood lifting.

"Good job Hawky!" Sokka praised his messenger hawk as the bird began pecking his beak repetitively against one of the marbles, drilling it into the soft earthy ground. "I think you're finally getting the hang of it!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Under the deep shade from a nearby oak tree, Appa and Momo rested peacefully. From on top of Appa's back, Momo saw Aang leaving camp and quickly glided over to him. He perched himself on Aangs' shoulder and nickered in greeting.

"You wanna come Momo?" Aang asked happily.

Momo murmured brightly.

Aang smiled, "Okay."

The two happy campers left the site in the general direction that Katara had went. Under the sun, Momo's big ears gave some shade to the back of Aangs' head. The light breeze blew freely through Momo's soft fur, and lightly rippled through Aang's loose clothing. The air was filled with a calm silence except for the soft chirping and buzzing from close by birds and bugs.

The island was hilly and had many cliffs. There were more boulders and rocks than trees and shrubs, although there seemed to be a reasonable balance between the two. The ground was soft and warm from the sun, with irregular patches of grass and dirt and the occasional boulder or sharp cliff.

There was no specific trail that Aang was following; he simply let his feet lead the way. He listened carefully for any sound of Katara—or Toph—but the only thing that filtered through his ears was natures' natural melody.

Walking beside a cliff's edge, Aang was staring out at the ocean's endless blue. The water was very calm, with soft waves that brushed up against the shore line. However, over the sound of the small waves Aang could hear an additional sound of water, like soft splashing. He leaned over the cliff and listened carefully. The sound seemed to be directed from under the cliff.

Aang grinned, and curiously said, "Let's go check it out Momo!"

He ran to the far end of the cliff, where there was a steep pathway of small boulders that led down to the shore line. As he hopped his way downward, the sound of splashing grew louder. It was irregular, with no rhythmic pattern, unlike the steady and constant waves that whispered against the island's shore.

Aang concluded that it must have been Katara practicing her water bending.

"Katara!" Aang called happily and quickened his pace.

He hopped down off of the last boulder and landed onto the pebbly shore. To his right, a plate of water carved its way into the side of the cliff, creating a shallow cave—almost as if someone had eaten a giant bite out of the island. Aang stepped onto the shallow ravine, the water reached just past his ankles.

Around him there were some rocks that popped out of the water, some large enough to sit on, and others completely submerged in the cold water. He noticed a pile of clothing on one rock, and recognized them to be Katara's blue tunic-dress and pants.

Aang froze. A cluster of suggestive explanations as to what he had just encountered flooded through his mind.

"Uhh, Momo," Aang whispered quickly leaning up against the cliff wall secretively, his heart beating rather unsteadily. "If Katara's clothes are on that rock...then..."

He stopped and looked at Momo, who was still resting around his shoulder.

Momo stared back at him.

Despite what Aang had figured out, a certain curious innocence tempted him to peak around the corner, just to confirm his assumptions. He remembered back to his childhood when the Monks had discussed male and female physical differences with him—a brief period of time that he was educated about...girls.

Aang's wrinkled his nose.

And yet, despite that natural childish response, Aang spontaneously decided to turn his head around and peak into the rounded cave.

"Uhh...Katara?"

Inside was full of shadow as the sun was blocked. Near the back there was a copper coloured figure blurred behind a sheet of water –the source of the splashing. At the sound of Aang's voice the figure spun around with wide eyes only to find Aang peaking inside.

"AANG! GET OUT!" Katara screamed, swiftly whipping up a shield of water in front of her, and freezing it to take away its transparency.

"AHHH!" Aang yelled, snapping his eyes shut. "MOMO COVER YOUR EYES!"

With his heart beating up a storm and his cheeks as red as roses, Aang belted up the way he had come as fast as he could, his eyes shut the whole time.


End file.
